


白杨街之夏

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Kudos: 4





	白杨街之夏

安东尼是逃跑着来到白杨街的。  
他反正是这么想的。  
他受够了家庭里大大小小的纠纷、大理石餐桌上金属刀叉发出的冰冷噪音、臃肿且千篇一律的贵族舞会、充斥着老妇人碎沙般的细语和抹满粉底的干瘪笑容的漫长茶会以及令人尴尬且没有内涵的高谈阔论。  
那座里维埃拉风格的乡间别墅在白杨街的尽头等待着安东尼。她的设计师一定特别迷恋意大利和法国之间那道浅浅的海岸，一条条回廊、穿堂、过道给阳光和暖融融的海风留下了充足的活动空间，却让安东尼感到不胜其烦。红色的砖瓦已经在风的摩擦下产生了裂缝，像人干裂的嘴唇。洁白的墙壁也开始出现了脱落的现象，但一遍又一遍的涂抹使白色早就沉淀了下来，一片烧焦了的乳白色下又是一片白色。有人曾把地中海风格的建筑比喻为人的皮肤，妥帖、舒适，让人感到温暖。而安东尼则只想把这层人皮给撕裂。  
它的前院种着一棵灰绿色的法国梧桐，后面则是一片乱糟糟的废弃果园，仿佛曾经有一个任性的孩子在这里尽情涂抹他天马星空的想象，疲倦之后便把涂料盘和画笔草草地搁置在这里，让各种颜色如伊甸园里爬行的蛇一样找到对方，最后只留下了黑褐色，墨绿色，砖黄色和酒红色。你可以随手从地上捡起一团像毒瘤一样的绛紫色无花果。它粘稠的甜腻汁液能在你毫不费力地挤压下从它尽头的小口里滴滴嗒嗒地渗漏出来，触碰到你的手指，让你想要去用舌尖品尝它罪恶的玉酿。你也可以让它坏在地上，直到它被体内的气体撑破，外翻出血红色的肉状物，像一只被解剖的青蛙一样展示着它被捣烂的内脏，最后被食腐动物拖入大地。安东尼很喜欢那儿，他会爬上最高的那棵樨树，晃着他瘦长的小腿，想象自己突然掉下去会怎么样。  
现在是夏天最炎热的时候。安东尼除了把自己关在房间里捣鼓自己那个十九世纪的格什温钢琴，就是呆在户外。老姑娘弹拨起来常常不准，安东尼得经常打开她赭石色的顶盖，然后几乎整个身躯地钻进去这里敲敲她发黄的琴键，那里拧拧她松掉的弦轴。安东尼第一次在一个乐器收藏家那里看到这釉色尤物时，就想要和她厮守一生了。他凝神注视着她烫金色的名字，复杂而不随性地倦在琴架下，按下的乳白色琴键爽朗地发出一声迫不及待地呼唤。是的，他的茉儿小姐声音很大，很亮。安东尼认为这项复杂的调弦工作有助于他与茉儿小姐的感情保鲜，当然这每隔几个月的温存也有利于他的乐感提升。  
现在是下午三点。安东尼正在别墅旁边的泳池里游泳。他锈红色的半长发在水里散成了一朵盛开的红玫瑰，在水纹的挑动下像一簇茂密的海葵，又像一伸一缩的红色水母。他哗啦一下从水中钻了出来，撩开遮住眼睛的碎发，看到了一个男人。  
安东尼还不熟悉他的邻居们，也没有想过要做什么亲邻的工作。虽然他和他的父母一样是基督徒，但他不想让别人知道这点。这位有着奶白色头发的先生穿着一件亚麻的衬衫和卡其色的收口长裤，还围着一条格纹的围裙，脚上踩着一双护理良好的牛津鞋。他走近了安东尼，问他要不要吃他刚做的巧克力蛋糕。  
“我不吃陌生人给的东西。谢谢。”安东尼别扭地补上了一句谢谢。他此时只穿着一条柠檬黄的短裤，感觉被暴露在了这个男人琥珀色的眼睛里。他可以闻到这男人身上诱人的可可香味还有淡奶油与椰蓉混合的清甜馥郁。安东尼头发上的水珠不由自主地滴落在男人的牛津鞋上，但他好像并不在意，眼睛里的笑意更浓了。  
“你是新搬过来的吧？”男人向安东尼伸出一只手，小指上的金色戒指吸引了安东尼的注意力。安东尼握了上去，感受到他的手指像他的笑容一样温暖和柔软。 安东尼点点头，对这个男人产生了一种奇怪的好感，还有一点别的东西。  
“游泳挺消耗体力的，确定不要尝一尝吗？”男人在围裙上轻轻擦去安东尼手上的水，亚麻衣衫下一条银色的十字项链在安东尼眼前一晃。  
“我也是。”安东尼盯着那条银色的项链，目光慢慢爬上男人光滑的脖颈。  
“您说什么？”  
“基督徒。”安东尼干脆地说道，“还去吃蛋糕吗？”  
“哦，好的。”那人马上做了一个“请”的手势，领他走到自己的住处。  
这个斯文的先生叫亚茨拉菲尔，是一个古书籍收藏家，会到世界各地寻找各式各样的书籍来慢慢充实自己的收藏。安东尼看不出他的年纪，只感觉他肯定经历了很多事情，但又没有被过去纠缠的愧疚的臭气。他的周身散发着淡淡的浅金色，言语间总是有着恰到好处的礼貌和亲切。亚茨拉菲尔住所的面积是安东尼的一半，各个角落都被书本给侵袭了。整体是维多利亚时期的装修风格，不太宽的墙壁上挤着一行金色的字：A book holds a house of gold.  
安东尼突然意识到自己还半裸着，他挠着头问亚茨拉菲尔有没有衣服给他穿。  
“叫我菲尔就可以了，”亚茨拉菲尔随即扔给他一件棉质衬衫，安东尼套在了身上，惊奇地发现它的大小正正好好。  
“我在窗户外面看到你，就想请你来这里做客，但不知道用什么理由。”亚茨拉菲尔端着两个盛着蛋糕的陶瓷小蝶从厨房绕了出来，他脚步轻快地走到餐桌前，放下了小碟。那两片棕色的美人额前还缀了两朵珍珠大小的薄荷。安东尼很欣赏亚茨拉菲尔恰到好处的情调。他拿起银色的小叉子，切下了尖的那头，然后用舌尖把它卷了进去。  
“天哪，菲尔，你是个天才。”安东尼大声赞美道。他没吃过这么好吃的巧克力蛋糕，这是真的。在贵族舞会上吃尽各色甜点的他，早就对巧克力没有 五岁时抱着可可酱舔手指的热情了。而面对菲尔先生的巧克力蛋糕，他仿佛又找到了那种对甜点的沉醉。他甚至想要问菲尔还会做什么别的甜点：舒芙蕾、水果塔、欧培拉、马卡龙、拿破仑酥、布朗尼、萨芭雍、布里欧诗……他顿时觉得菲尔先生是个了不起的人，毕竟去过那么多国家和地方，一定有很多不为人知的技能吧？  
“只是个人爱好罢了。”亚茨拉菲尔若有所思地吃了一口，停顿了一下，最后满意地点了点头。他对安东尼有种说不清的熟悉感觉，但他觉得自己可以对这个住在隔壁的红发男孩倾吐一些东西。安东尼确实不同于其他人。作为一个男孩，他也太漂亮了。年轻健康的小麦色肌肤，身上线条很清爽，收得紧紧的，最后汇集到纤细的腰部。六尺还多的瘦削身材，缩起来却像个小孩。亚茨拉菲尔曾在晚上透过二楼的窗户看到安东尼缩得小小的坐在他别墅的门院里。他的眼里盛着月光，手里玩弄着一片叶子，像是星星的孩子。而白天的时候亚茨拉菲尔可以听到丁零当啷的琴声从隔壁幽幽传来。他听不出来是什么曲子，应该是安东尼自己写的。那让人想起奇异的花园和它里面崎岖歪扭的爬藤植物，颜色陆离斑驳的鲜花和张开翅膀的天使雕像。他很想去接近这个灵魂轻盈的年轻人。  
“所以，你为什么会到这里来呢？白杨街除了几个本地的住户，很少会有人发现这里的。我到这儿还只是因为我家有着这套度假别墅好几年了。”安东尼把两只手并起来在桌上架起一个小桥，并把下巴枕在上面。  
“我只是个收书的罢了，书在哪里，我就去哪里看看。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，“最近有点累了，所以就来到白杨街了。这里比较清净。”  
“我也是。家里的事要把我搞疯了。”安东尼撑开自己的手臂，毫不遮掩地打了个哈欠，露出了几颗白白的犬牙。  
“你的钢琴弹得很不错。”亚茨拉菲尔夸赞道，“有种不可言喻的感觉。”  
“你想去看看她吗？我今天刚调的。”安东尼很自然地说了出来，他从来都不会让一个陌生人去看他的茉儿小姐，但他觉得菲尔先生不是陌生人。  
“她是指你的钢琴吗？”亚茨拉菲尔笑了，“我很乐意。”  
他们就说着话来到了安东尼的住处。亚茨拉菲尔羡慕安东尼能有这么好的景观，而安东尼对他说自己情愿住在后面的废弃果园。亚茨拉菲尔走到了安东尼的琴房。他的牛津鞋与木质地板发出了清脆好听的踏板声。地上散落着一片片的琴谱。有的字迹工整，有的则狂草飞舞，不知所涂。  
安东尼有点不好意思，他对着已经有点寒冷的傍晚空气打了个喷嚏。亚茨拉菲尔注意到了，他看到安东尼的头发还是湿的，突然有一个奇怪的想法。  
“安东尼，你可以为我弹一首曲子吗？”  
“可以啊，你要听什么？”  
“随便什么都可以，亲爱的。”  
安东尼听到这个称呼有点脸红，他知道菲尔先生肯定对很多他的朋友都这么叫，但他还是感觉脸上烫烫的，现在肯定红得像只盛夏的果实了。他刚一坐下来，就感觉到菲尔先生靠近了，将他修长圆润的手指伸进了他半干的头发里。  
“你头发一直都是湿的，安东尼，”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻地移动他的手指，从发根到发尖，“会着凉的。”  
安东尼感觉亚茨拉菲尔此时的动作轻柔的像是在抚摸着一只小猫，亲昵的让他微微发抖。他的头发在亚茨拉菲尔干爽温暖的手指下与微醺的晚风若离若即地缠绵交织着，他想象着自己的红头发在菲尔手上留下一道道纤细光亮的水纹，然后又在下一秒的轻抚中消失的一干二净。他感受到菲尔温暖而平稳的气息在他的背后。他紧张的肩膀渐渐地松弛下来，他闭上眼睛，全身心地感受着亚茨拉菲尔的抚摸。这场无声的对话持续了很久，直到菲尔先生的手离开了他，落在了安东尼的肩上。  
“请原谅我。”  
亚茨拉菲尔有点不好意思，他刚刚和一个第一次见到的陌生男孩进行了一场非常特殊且亲密的行为。安东尼在老钢琴前乖巧地坐着，毫不嫌弃他的拨动。在那刻，安东尼就像他的工艺品一样，在他的触碰下升华，在莹莹的月光下绽放。他的手想要移开，却被安东尼按住了。  
“菲尔，我想请求你个事情。”  
“你说。”  
“别说话，别想它。”  
安东尼侧身转过来，他的手找到了亚茨拉菲尔的亚麻领口，然后把它拉近自己。他和亚茨拉菲尔的距离越来越近，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。安东尼的眼睛里闪烁着淡金色的迷雾，他拨开那层迷雾，找到了菲尔眼睛里那片灰绿色湖泊，然后纵身跳了进去。  
他吻了亚茨拉菲尔。  
安东尼的嘴唇刚触碰到亚茨拉菲尔的时候，他第一个想到的是天使蛋糕。柔软细腻，如棉花般的质感。他将亚茨拉菲尔的舌头卷到自己的口腔里，他可以感受到菲尔先生因紧张而并不放松的舌根，安东尼让他的手游走到亚茨拉菲尔的颈部，将自己推得更近，嘴唇吸吮的更加热烈，舌头轻轻掠过他的牙齿好让他放松。安东尼可以看到菲尔先生的眼睛先是惊讶地睁圆了，瞳孔像夜晚盛开的花一样突然放大，最后沉醉地闭上了，只有睫毛时不时兴奋地震颤着。  
他们最后停下来了，亲吻的姿势让他们的腰都有点酸痛。  
安东尼咧开了一个狡猾的笑容，“菲尔先生，你的巧克力蛋糕可没有你好吃哦。”  
“留下来吧，我房间可是多的很。”安东尼现在完全被浓浓的情欲包裹住了，他只想继续亲吻亚茨拉菲尔，看着他脸庞因为他而变得潮红。而亚茨拉菲尔则有点不安。他既想要安东尼，但又被自己这种欲望给吓到了。亚茨拉菲尔从来没有过这样的经历，和一个第一次见到的漂亮男孩拥吻在一起。安东尼此时看起来就像是一朵刚刚燃起的火苗。他诱惑着你去触碰他跳动的外焰，结果顺势爬进你的身体，占据了你的心脏，让它跳动的频率都和那火苗同步，最后使你彻底离不开他。亚茨拉菲尔不知道该怎么办，他尴尬地笑了笑，不自然地抹了抹还微微发红的嘴唇。  
“安东尼，我想我们还是慢慢来吧。毕竟我才刚认识你，亲爱的。”  
“哦，对。”安东尼突然醒悟过来，好像有人在他的脸上泼了层凉水。但他很能明白亚茨拉菲尔的感觉。  
“我送你回去吧？”安东尼试探性地问，身体靠在钢琴上前后摇摆，又回到了一副孩子的模样。  
“那样挺好的。”亚茨拉菲尔松了口气，他们一齐走在白杨街的街道上，两人都没怎么说话。亚茨拉菲尔还在回想那个吻，还有它是怎么发生的。而安东尼也在震惊自己还有这样主动的一面。他觉得是菲尔先生在诱惑他，先是用他的巧克力蛋糕，然后是他的手指、他的嘴唇、他的眼睛、他的笑容……  
“到了哦。”  
亚茨拉菲尔友好地提醒安东尼不要一头走到隔壁家的女贞丛里，安东尼挠挠头笑了笑。  
“我没想到事情会发展成这样，安东尼。”亚茨拉菲尔此时站在进门口，月光正正好好地洒在他的头顶，安东尼觉得他活像一个天使。  
“是坏事吗？”安东尼插着口袋，挑起一根眉毛。  
“哦，当然不是了。你……很可爱。”亚茨拉菲尔说完脸上又浮起淡淡的红晕。  
“谢谢。哦，对了，还衣服。”安东尼麻利地脱下亚茨拉菲尔的衬衫，递给亚茨拉菲尔。这是一个危险距离，他又和菲尔先生很近了。  
安东尼忍不住揉了揉亚茨拉菲尔的后脑勺，然后给了亚茨拉菲尔一个法式深吻，作为他没有留住亚茨拉菲尔的一个小小补偿。  
“再见。”  
安东尼得意地走了，嘴角还带着菲尔先生的一股香甜。  
“再见。”  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼轻飘飘离去的背影。  
他在白杨街的夏天一定会让他终生难忘。  
  
清晨。  
安东尼穿着晨衣，站在阳台上。他想去找菲尔先生。他有好多话想和菲尔说，跟他说他昨天真的很可爱，他的手指很温柔，他的笑容让他整个心都会融化。他想看他工作，看他整理书籍，看他在羊皮纸上写下娟秀的字体。他好羡慕亚茨拉菲尔先生的羽毛笔。他渴望着被亚茨拉菲尔整天握着，被他像乐器一样的弹奏着，他会被他的呼吸弄得痒痒的。偶尔菲尔先生的思绪会凝固，于是他就会把下巴轻轻抵在他漂亮潇洒的尾部，此时安东尼就会亲吻他的下颚，调皮的尾羽扫过菲尔先生轮廓精致的下唇。  
不行，这太着急了。  
安东尼可不想再让自己的鲁莽而惊吓到菲尔先生了。  
但他好想要再见到他呀。  
菲尔先生会不会过来找他呢？啊，他会的。他会敲着门，笑着问他要不要去尝尝自己刚烤的法式小面包。如果是这样，安东尼一定会跑着跳着扑到他的怀里，像菲尔先生的那片围裙那样抱住他。而菲尔先生则会把一块金黄的布里欧诗递到他的嘴里，他肯定会趁机舔一舔菲尔先生的手指，然后向他诱惑似地眨眨眼，把自己的头发弄得乱糟糟的，这样菲尔先生就会忍不住来梳理整齐。  
安东尼就这样痴痴地想了一个上午。  
门铃响了。安东尼从已经有点塌陷的摇摆软椅上弹起来，差点摔了一跤。他以最快的速度冲向门口，跌跌撞撞地绕过纷繁复杂的隔段。一定是菲尔先生，一定是他，带着金黄色的布里欧诗。安东尼甚至可以闻到黄油和酥皮、鸡蛋和奶油混合的味道，他打开门，期待看到菲尔先生。  
“哦，亲爱的，你来得好快啊。喘口气吧。”  
不是菲尔先生，安东尼感到好失望。  
“下午好，阿布丝蕾女士。请问您来有什么事情吗？我还挺忙的。”  
“哦，我花园里的玫瑰都开了，我摘了几朵给你。它很配你的头发。都是火红火红的。我还有几朵要去送给你隔壁的那位菲尔先生，他烤的蛋糕真是好吃……”  
“我去送吧！我下午也要去找菲尔，也是那个蛋糕的事情。”安东尼灵机一动。他，站在菲尔先生的门口，手里几朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，菲尔先生肯定没理由不让他进去。  
“哦，那我们可以一起去啊，亲爱的。菲尔先生现在应该不忙吧，我们现在就可以去找他。”  
安东尼有点不情愿，他发出了几声没有意义的鼻音，结果发现自己也想不到拒绝的理由。  
他们来到了菲尔先生的门口。阿布丝蕾女士敲了门。安东尼站在她的旁边，活像她的儿子。  
“中午好，阿布丝蕾女士，很高兴见到您。哦，安东尼，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔开了门，安东尼注意到他今天穿了一件大地颜色的衬衫，一条米白色棉麻混纺的九分裤。安东尼冲他笑笑。  
“这玫瑰真的很好看，谢谢。我会把她放在花瓶里的。最好现在就去了，让她喝口水。”亚茨拉菲尔接过花朵，安东尼担心他鲜嫩的手会被扎到。现在只有他和阿布丝蕾女士站在门口，有些尴尬。  
“那个，我先走了。花园里还有点事情。很高兴见到你，安东尼。下次来的时候记得告诉我，好吗？我还可以照应你一下。”阿布丝蕾女士是他母亲年轻时的闺蜜，对他很好，安东尼很感激她。但他还是问了。  
“那个，您喜欢菲尔先生吗？”  
“哦！一般人不会这样问的，安东尼。天哪。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“亲爱的，我……”阿布丝蕾女士噎住了，她看着安东尼脸上复杂且固执的表情，明白了什么。  
“我从来没这样想过。”  
“哦，我也没有。”安东尼怂了怂他的肩膀，看上去像刚刚问了阿布丝蕾女士今天什么天气。  
“那我先走了，你们俩聊。”阿布丝蕾女士离开了。  
安东尼，你真是一个可爱的小伙子。自己爱上了菲尔先生都不知道。阿布丝蕾女士在心里轻笑道。  
“好了哦。”亚茨拉菲尔回来了。他看到只有安东尼站在门口，无所事事。  
“她去…？”  
“花园里了，还有点事情。”安东尼帮他补完句子。  
“我没事干，可以来找你玩吗？”  
“可以啊，进来吧。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。  
“最近的书有点乱。我正在整理呢。你愿意来帮忙吗？”  
“当然愿意了，怎么整理？”安东尼随手捡起一本书，然后抛到空中再用手接住。  
“别抛到空中就行。”  
“哦。”安东尼乖乖地把它放到旁边的那叠书里。菲尔先生严肃的样子还是很好看。  
他们就这样默默地整理着书籍，好像昨晚的事情没有发生过一样。只是有时会触碰到互相的指尖。安东尼闻着屋子里旧书和老家具的味道。那是一股很让人安心的味道。它飘忽在这个不大的房间里，与花香、果香、门外的梧桐树香碰撞，在亚茨拉菲尔身上转了一圈，沾上了他身上甘草、薄荷和羊皮纸的味道，然后混合成自己喜欢的味道，又回到了这个不大的房间里。  
“你上午在干什么？”  
“写信。给一个朋友回信。”啊，他确实在写信。安东尼心里冒出了好奇的小泡泡，它们在他的脑子里不老实地咕噜咕噜沸腾着。  
“我可以看看吗？我是说，我可以看看你写的字吗？什么都可以。”  
什么都可以。亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼。年轻的，漂亮的男孩。他在上午心不在焉地写完了信，脑子里却全是安东尼和他的红发。亚茨无端想起伊甸园的那条诱惑之蛇，它此时正在他的耳边发出嘶嘶的邀请，将它红黑相间的傲人鳞片紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，请他来尝尝这红得诱人的苹果，让他产生这种欲望，让他想要去亲安东尼，想要去吻遍他的皮肤。安东尼不会介意的，对吗？他表现的很热情，他一定不会介意自己的。  
亚茨拉菲尔最后只是用手指了指桌上的那叠羊皮纸，安东尼伸手去拿着看。  
和他想象的一样，菲尔先生的字特别好看。安东尼尤其喜欢他写 g 的方式，他可以在那个圆圆的墨绿色的小圈里玩一个上午，然后从信纸里探出一个头，冲菲尔先生笑。  
亚茨拉菲尔在安东尼身边完全没法做事情，他那隔壁的男孩就像块磁铁一样，把世间的魅力都吸到自己的身上。安东尼把亚茨拉菲尔吃得死死的，在他的身边亚茨拉菲尔就没法呼吸。  
他感觉胸口挺闷的。  
“亲爱的，我出去一下。没别的，就透透气。”  
“要我…？”  
“不用了。”  
亚茨拉菲尔僵硬地笑了笑。  
他得离开一下。  
安东尼又一次无所事事了。  
他的菲尔先生今天有点怪怪的。  
安东尼想离开这个屋子。他想和亚茨拉菲尔一起去游泳。他很想看菲尔先生在水里会是什么样的。水珠挂在他的头发上，他的亚麻衬衫会湿，安东尼可以看到菲尔先生身上的线条。那肯定是很柔和的、很恰到好处的、不会太瘦也不会太胖，抱起来刚刚好的那种。他想要和亚茨拉菲尔在水里接吻，看着晶莹的泡泡从水里冒出来。  
他有了个主意。  
“你一天都心不在焉的。”安东尼在法国梧桐下找到了亚茨拉菲尔。  
“感情总是有第一次的，你不试试怎么知道呢？接受它吧。”  
“跟我去个地方。”  
安东尼兀自拉着亚茨拉菲尔走到了他家后面的废弃果园。他知道一个地方能让他的菲尔先生放松下来。  
“这是我的伊甸园。我最喜欢的地方。”安东尼不等亚茨拉菲尔说什么，就拉着他钻进了一条小道，这个小路通向一片更广阔的天地，它是一个小池塘。  
清澈的池水上飘着几片合欢叶片，池底是斑斑驳驳的鹅卵石和象牙白般的贝壳，是安东尼有心放在这里的。他快速地脱了鞋，走到池水中央，叫亚茨拉菲尔和他一起。  
亚茨拉菲尔脱了鞋子，刚要挽起裤腿，就被安东尼一把拉了进来，裤子都湿了。还有部分上身。  
“别管它了，书店老板。”安东尼捧起一把池水泼向亚茨拉菲尔的脸。“陪我玩啊。”  
“我不是书店老板，安东尼，而这件是新衣服！”亚茨拉菲尔有些生气，他也捧起一把水，把安东尼的胸口泼湿了。  
安东尼和亚茨拉菲尔池塘里像两个十几岁的少年一样，笑着、闹着把对方泼得越来越湿。直到两个人全身都湿透了。安东尼的红头发朝天翘着，眉毛上挂着打碎了的水珠，他此时一把摁住了亚茨拉菲尔，而亚茨拉菲尔也拽住了安东尼的上衣，他俩要么这样僵持一个下午，要么一起跌进池底。  
安东尼选择了后者。他反身一转，抱着亚茨拉菲尔进入了水里。  
他笑嘻嘻地看着亚茨拉菲尔在水里嘴巴鼓鼓的样子，没有忍住笑出了声。气泡冒了出来，他赶紧捂上嘴巴。亚茨拉菲尔见他要没氧气了，赶快给了他一点。安东尼享受着这水里奇怪的亲吻。他用手臂环绕着亚茨拉菲尔，小腹贴上了他温暖的肚子。  
他们最后从水里出来了。安东尼很尽兴，他拉着菲尔一起躺在了他最爱的那片草坪上。  
“菲尔先生，你有过别人吗？”  
“让我想想，”亚茨拉菲尔用手肘撑在草地上，“没有。”  
“骗人。肯定有。”安东尼不以为然地撇了撇嘴。  
“你手上的戒指是什么意思呢？”  
“意思是，我将这一生虔诚地献给上帝。”  
“献给我一点，好不好？”安东尼眼里闪着动情的光，“就给我一点，在这个下午，在这片草坪上。”  
“安东尼，你知道吗？”亚茨拉菲尔将手指放在安东尼的唇上，勾勒着它的轮廓。“你不应该这样说的。”  
“你诱惑了我，却不知道后果会是怎么样的。你把自己献给我，甚至都不知道我是谁。万一我把你弄疼了呢？万一因为这个，你再也不想见到我了呢？你会后悔来到白杨街，会后悔吃了那个男人的蛋糕，会后悔，”亚茨拉菲尔一下一下地解开了安东尼的上衣，安东尼漫不经心地听着，眼里流动着欲望的光。“爱上我。”  
“爱上你，说不上吧。”安东尼将菲尔的手按在他的心脏上。“我只是想让你操我罢了。”  
“别这样说！”亚茨拉菲尔赶紧捂住安东尼的嘴巴，被他舔了手心，感觉痒痒的。安东尼小小的舌头，软软的，像一个粉红色的吸盘。亚茨拉菲尔要被这一阵又一阵的情欲的浪潮淹没了。  
他最终还是触摸了这团火苗，吃了这个苹果，接受了恶魔的邀请。  
他们在草地上做起了爱。安东尼显然是第一次，他在亚茨拉菲尔的抚摸下绽放的非常好看。亚茨拉菲尔希望自己没有做得过火，刚刚开始的时候，安东尼还有点生涩。亚茨拉菲尔可以明显感觉到他的疼痛，他纤细的手指紧紧地按着亚茨拉菲尔的背，但他没有抠疼他。亚茨拉菲尔一直没有忘记去亲吻安东尼，他想让他安心，让他明白他是爱他的。他非常爱他，只不过他不能说出来。他不能向这个全世界表达他对这个红发男孩不同寻常的爱意。他的进入是他想要的，又是他不想要的。而这会让他快乐地起舞，也会让他在漫长的夜晚，凝神地望着月亮。嘴里的信仰仿佛成了虚伪的细语，脚下则是泥潭与沼泽。但他会有着他的男孩，他的安东尼。亚茨拉菲尔感受到了矛盾的情感，但过了一会他才意识到这是完整。  
直到月光像银色的湖水流淌在两人的眼睛里，他们才从后院恋恋不舍地回来。亚茨拉菲尔留宿在了安东尼的别墅里。他是看着安东尼睡着的。他看着他长长的睫毛不再闪动，看着他微蹙的眉头渐渐放松，最后像暖风吹拂下的紫藤一样安详地垂了下来。  
亚茨拉菲尔不知道这一切会如何发展。  
但他确实感受到了爱。浓浓的爱。  
＊＊＊  
“菲尔先生，去游泳吗？”  
“去看看我的果园吗，菲尔先生？”  
“天哪，菲尔先生，这里有一只超级大的鼻涕虫，你肯定没见过这么大的！”  
“别看书了，菲尔，陪我玩一会吧，你陪那只羽毛笔的时间都没陪我的时间长呢。”  
“菲尔，我想你了。再陪我做一次，好不好？”  
安东尼就这样和亚茨拉菲尔度过了好多好多个无聊炎热的中午，慵懒惬意的下午，和只有他们两个人的甜蜜夜晚。亚茨拉菲尔从没有过这样的感受，他感觉到自己越来越完整，但是又担心着这个完整的自己是不是自己了。而安东尼则非常快乐地接受着这一切。他每天都会问菲尔是不是爱他，是不是每天都想他，而亚茨拉菲尔每次都回答他是的，我很爱你，我也无时不刻在想你。  
只是我不知道我们的结局会是怎么样的罢了。  
再美丽的夏天都会有结束的那一刻。而就在那时，你会知道它是真的结束了。当你注意到第一片落下的树叶时，当你因为不再温暖的晚风而打喷嚏时，当你只能注视着你爱的人离去时。  
“菲尔，我收到了一封信，家里来的。”  
安东尼披上一件长衫衣，他一边看一边读给亚茨拉菲尔听。他家里面的人要他回去，他得去完成他在音乐学校的学业。安东尼看完了信心里很气恼，也很无奈。他知道自己得回去，但他又希望他的菲尔先生能挽留他，那样的话，他绝对不会走。他会和亚茨拉菲尔一起，环游这个世界，寻找着书籍，和他度过精彩的一生。  
很可惜，菲尔先生和他家人的想法一模一样。  
“你必须要完成学业呀，亲爱的。”菲尔先生摘下他看书时才会戴的银框眼镜。是时候了，夏天要结束了。他同样不想让他的男孩离去，但他不能成为他留下的理由。安东尼的音乐天分显然是超群的，而这个世界都会责怪他如果他让安东尼放弃前程去追求和他永不分离的一生。  
“你都不挽留一下我吗？”  
“亲爱的，我的心已经很难过你要走了。但如果我为了一己私欲来挽留你的话，这会使你失去你很有可能获得的一种生活，而我的心，它也没有什么存在的意义了。”  
安东尼，去吧，去成为你必然要成为的那个人。  
我已经成为我想要成为的那个人了，那个爱着你的人。  
就让我等着你吧，等你再次出现在白杨街上，再次出现在我的门口，再朝我露出你那盛夏般的笑脸，就像我们第一次相见那样。我会再次将手指伸进你玫瑰花色的秀发，为你打理它，亲吻它。而你则会扯住我的领口，轻咬我的嘴唇，夸我比巧克力蛋糕还要好吃。  
安东尼在八月底走了。  
连他的茉儿小姐也没带上。  
他是哭着离开的，亚茨拉菲尔也哭了，他在安东尼的脸上留下了一个湿漉漉的吻。临走前，他送给了安东尼一首诗。他不知道是从哪里的，只是觉得这和安东尼很配。  
宝贝，走吧，去看看那朵玫瑰花  
清晨才刚刚绽开花蕊  
裙般的花瓣沐浴着阳光，  
恰好夜色褪去  
又绛染裙褶缕缕，  
如花般颜色的，  
正是你的面庞。  
“菲尔，我一定会找到你的，我一定会的。”安东尼拥抱着亚茨拉菲尔，他的声音在哭泣后变得闷闷的。  
“你会的，安东尼。我会让你找到我的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔没有完全遵守诺言。他自己最终也离开了白杨街。  
为了生计，他在伦敦的苏活区开了一家古董书店。安东尼走后，搬家公司的人来了，要把茉儿小姐搬走。安东尼家里的人不想让他再捣鼓这个老古董了。于是亚茨拉菲尔就把她买了下来，觉得她在一家书店里一定会非常好看。他把书店的外墙全部涂成了暗玫瑰色。他相信安东尼路过的时候一定会认出来的，他不会错过。亚茨拉菲尔书店的墙壁角落上还是有一句烫金色的 A book holds a house of gold ，布置还是白杨街那个家里的模样。亚茨拉菲尔还保证每天书店里都会有一株长茎玫瑰，虽然长茎玫瑰真的很贵。  
安东尼现在是一个挺有名气的作曲家。他成功成为了上流社会中的一员，时常出入于贵族舞会中，向这些完全不理解他的人弹奏着自己的音乐。他每天都想念着他的菲尔先生，他给他写过好多信，但又觉得自己的字不够好看，文笔又不够优美，所以一封也没有发出去。  
今年夏天他在伦敦有一场巡演。安东尼本来想要辞去的，他不喜欢那里的天气，阴冷湿润，一点都不像那年白杨街的夏天。白杨街一年四季都有灿烂的阳光和和煦干爽的海风，那儿的空气永远弥漫着树叶与水果的芳香。但他还是答应了。  
演出结束。安东尼把自己的本特利停在了苏活区的街角。他想要去当地的酒馆喝一杯，或者任何一杯让他忘怀的东西。他挥手示意店里的伙计给他一杯伏特加。  
安东尼很麻木地喝着，只感觉到自己的舌头很涩的，脑袋有点飘乎乎的，心里却是什么感觉也没有，像是一条干涸的河流。他感觉自己浑身越来越烫，他的眼窝也是。他有点想哭，但他的眼角只是泛着潮红，没有一点流眼泪的意思。  
他在喝到第六杯的时候产生了错觉。  
他好像看到菲尔先生了，他此时正在一家书店里忙着，整理书本。  
安东尼忽地站了起来，重心不稳。他一扭一扭走出书店，结果被一群夜晚工作的小姐像一群饿狼一样的围住了。  
“啊，见鬼。我不喜欢，离我远点。”安东尼嫌恶地推开人群。他现在离菲尔先生好近，他都可以用手指摸到菲尔先生毛茸茸的脑袋了。他的菲尔先生一点也没变，他还是那么的温柔，在昏黄的灯光下散发出淡金色的光。  
“亚茨拉菲尔……”  
安东尼没能到达书店，他差点晕倒在大街上。  
他勉强爬回了本特利里，准备明天再来。  
周日上午的九点半。亚茨拉菲尔正在书店里。几年之后的他已经老了一点，身体也圆润了一些。他穿着一件驼色大衣，系着一个格纹领结。正在整理书籍的他并没有顾及刚才响起的清脆风铃声。他书店里总是没有几个人，但是有固定的顾客，所以还支撑地住。他听到了越来越近的脚步声，便隔空问有什么需要帮忙的。  
他经常想起安东尼，他并不知道他的男孩在哪里。他会不会都已经结婚了？亚茨拉菲尔最近在报纸上看到有著名钢琴家结婚的喜讯。他没敢读下去。他情愿自己一辈子都见不到安东尼，也不愿意知道他已经心有所属，有着他自己的生活——一个再也不会有他的生活。亚茨拉菲尔尝试着用书本和热可可来填充安东尼留下的空缺，但他还是好想念那个男孩的微笑。说也奇怪，刚走进来的那人脚步是那么轻。也没有说什么话。亚茨拉菲尔停下了手里的工作。  
那人走到了亚茨拉菲尔的身后。他轻轻抱住了亚茨拉菲尔。  
亚茨拉菲尔眼前突然闪现了那棵白杨街尽头的法国梧桐。一位漂亮的红头发的男孩走进了他，在他的耳边细语着。海风轻轻地吹拂着他的脸庞。他可以闻到男孩身上甘草与玫瑰的清香。  
安东尼抱着亚茨拉菲尔，他将自己的下巴枕在他柔软的肩窝上。他的菲尔先生胖了一点呢，肯定是他不在，没人和他分蛋糕吃了。  
“菲尔先生，想我了吗？”


End file.
